


Condemn

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [23]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble done for weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in LJ's vc_media. The title is also the name of one of three challenges that week. (November 29, 2010 challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condemn

Louis was gone away in company with Armand and Lestat found that he could not condemn this as a betrayal; it was he who precipitated the distant coldness he'd seen in Louis's green eyes. The betrayal had been his for even as he had pretended Armand would not destroy their daughter, in his heart he had known differently for how could it be otherwise?

Louis had been so hungry for answers; of course Armand would want him—that was a betrayal he should have foreseen for he was no stranger to Armand's cunning.

What else had passed beneath his notice?


End file.
